Alternative chapter 15 to Three Bullets
by Tess 4 5
Summary: You should read Three Bullets ch. 1-14 first. This is the alternative version of ch.15 in that story. This is the evil twin! You don't have to read both chapters. I've only added a few... spices here so if you don't like it hot please read the T-rated version. You won't miss any plot.


**Author's mild warning:** This is **M-rated**. If you don't like that - don't read it. If you read it anyway - don't blame me!

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the **alternative** to **chapter 15** in the story **Three Bullets**. This is the **evil twin**!

You don't have to read both chapters. You would not miss anything of the plot if you only read the T-rated version because I've only added a few... _spices_ here.

Any _where_ ;-) enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Tommy, I'm on my-" Daze stopped dead in her tracks and then breathed "Oh. Oh, heavens!" putting her fingers over her gaping mouth. She knew they would develop _something_ sooner or later but she had thought they would wait with it until she would have left for her appointment. Since the door to her son's bedroom also had been wide open she had not hesitated to simply walk in.

But they had not recognised her anyway. Their encounter had turned into a long placid exchange of tender kisses, caresses and whispered words of love. For a few seconds Tommy's mother simply stood at the door and enjoyed watching him sharing adorably sweet kisses with Barbara. He sat on his bed and she was sitting in his lap, halfway on the mattress, her arms looped around him and caressing his nape and shoulders, lightly touching his cheek with her fingertips or fiercely digging them into the hair in the back of his head. And Tommy had his intact arm around her waist, her shirt was already pulled up a bit and his fingers tickled her naked skin, digging into her soft flesh from time to time. Of course his other arm unfortunately had been properly fixed against his chest and was immobilised.

* * *

Daze smiled. It was about time that the two of them realised they were to be one. They exchanged tender and desirous kisses and had forgotten about the world around them while they learned how their kisses felt. The sweet curiously excited hesitancy on both sides was clearly visible. Their mouths were open and - not perfectly matching but perfect in its tender will to find unison - they softly bit and gently sucked at each other's lips, letting their tongues fight outside and then deep inside again. Eventually they stopped for getting some air but their eyes stayed shut, their faces stayed close, with foreheads softly bumping and noses caressing. Both breathed slow and heavy and only the small sounds of their kisses were heard in the otherwise silent room.

Then suddenly Daze blushed, ashamed when she realised she was witnessing one of their first most private moments, so she quickly, but as silent as she had come in, retreated. Of course she closed the door.

* * *

They had shared a whole series of slow and thrillingly languid kisses before they looked at each other again.

"Barbara!" Tommy smiled contentedly and indulged in another deep kiss. "I want to feel all of you!" he breathed and felt her face starting to burn hot against his. From the irritation in his eyes Barbara could tell he was slightly surprised by his words himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said this so blunt. But... I think you already feel... what I have in mind and honestly you've done nothing to... stop things... well... developing."

He pulled her hip down against his crotch. Barbara had definitely not sat in his lap without a movement. In fact she had moved herself against this promising bulge very unashamed.

"I... I think I was... distracted... by that... kiss."

"We could go on kissing... but you should stop... moving your..." He frowned. "This is stupid! Oh, that bloody arm!"

"It's okay, Tommy, and you're not kissing with your arm."

They shared a grin and another hot kiss before they broke apart breathless.

"I don't need my arm for a few things, Barbara." While he wriggled his groin provocatively against hers his naughty grin made Barbara blush deeply. Then his expression went serious. "Please get undressed, Barbara!"

* * *

"What?!"

"If I'd have both of my arms I would have done it on my own. I would have started with pulling up the cloth and when I've heard no objections and felt no signs of resistance I would have freed you from your shirt completely. I would have worked hard with the clasp of your bra." Softly he had pulled her closer to him and with every piece of clothing he imaginary got off he kissed her throat, her chin, her earlobes or her neck. "I slowly would have opened the zipper of your jeans, pushed you just an inch away from me so I could pull them down, gently caressing your knees and thighs and the inner sides of your thighs before I would free you from your knickers. I would be undressed until then without you noticing how but before I'd touch you at your most private-"

Barbara's moan interrupted him. She had let her head fall back and given him free access to her throat but his quiet words and the mental image of him doing exactly what he was talking about made her forget herself. Then she stiffened and blushed but it did not stop Tommy from whispering something completely naughty against the skin above the collar of her shirt.

It had the desired effect. Never would she have thought that words could make her get into such a needy state but his breathed wish to touch her where he expected by now would be the juiciest part of her let her moan again and press that said part against his manhood.

"Oh, good god!" she groaned.

"I knew you would like that." There still were too many clothes between them. They had to be removed. "I'd love to feel your skin on mine, Barbara. Please undress."

Again she stiffened so he held her a bit away from his chest. He looked into her eyes and she could see his desire. He was serious. Barbara surrendered completely, still she hesitated.

* * *

"This is a bit awkward, Barbara, I know that," Tommy whispered. "and I had not wanted it to be that way. I had not even planned it to happen now. I have not planned it at all. Thought about it, yes, but not planned... But if I were able to use both my arms I would have gently manoeuvred us there. Please undress for me and let me make love to you."

Barbara got up. She knew she was more than ready. Of course she still had fears, fears of not matching his expectations, fears of being too inexperienced, fears of failure, not to mention of what would be after the sex, but her body had other things in mind. She wanted Tommy now and as much as he obviously wanted her. She tried to swallow down her embarrassment.

"Indeed it's awkward." she nervously giggled when she pulled off her shirt. She had wanted to make it as quick as possible but Tommy stopped her.

"Take your time." he croaked but when her jeans laid on the floor a moment later, discarded together with her shoes and socks, he had to get up and kiss her. This was so like Barbara - stripping effectively. But he found that at least there was one thing he could do, so the gentle fingers of his right hand nestled with the complicated clasp of her bra until she undid it on her own. They both shared an apologetic grin which turned into a passionately expectant look. Barbara stopped breathing. His crooked finger in the middle of her bosom pulled that piece of satin down and their upper bodies came in touch for the first time. Little hard pearls in the middle of a soft bed pressed against his own chest. Barbara exhaled. Her fingertips softly tickled his nipples while they shared a tentatively loving smile.

* * *

Carefully Barbara let her fingers wander downwards to the waistband of his boxers and together they pulled it over his hip. She gasped when he took her hand and led it back there, covering it with his hand while she softly covered his attentive manhood.

"Oh..." she breathed. "You..."

"I want to feel you covering him completely, Barbara." he whispered and pulled her back to the bed with him. Now he sat down a bit deeper on the mattress but his feet still were on the floor. With his injured arm he would not be able to make love to her like he wanted to but he had not stopped holding her hand with his intact one and they had their eyes locked when Barbara first knelt on the mattress with one knee and then sat down in his lap straddling him. She tentatively smiled when their lower parts met.

* * *

With his right hand's fingers he tickled a way to her bottom cheek and further to the bottom crack. Between them the full length of his hard member pressed completely against every part of her wetness. Barbara closed her eyes immediately and caught him by surprise when she let her tongue slid deep into his mouth without a warning. Their arms were looped around each other and three hands stroked the skin in their backs. Just a small movement of her hip made him twitch a bit and caused a light friction on her pink button. Even if it would remain so gentle she knew she would not be able to stand it for long but she definitely wanted more and showed it by sliding herself across him.

"Oh, Barbara!" Tommy moaned. Supported by his hand on her behind she was able to stroke her slick secrets across his solid member. She wanted to feel him inside.

* * *

Since he did not make a move in that certain direction Barbara finally took matters in her own hands. In a previously unknown certainty she raised herself and positioned him at her longing entrance. Slowly she took his full length in, unaware that Tommy was watching her face. Her eyes were closing again and her lips' light quirk turned into another small smile.

"Mmmh, yeeesss!" she slowly exhaled.

In that moment Tommy promised himself that he would always watch her at all future chances like that, when he would enter her and the expression of her face would be like now, beautifully surrendering into bliss, sweetly showing something wonderful between astonishment and pure joy that made her slightly rosy face soften. All her barriers were down in that moment and it was mirrored in her enchanted facial expression. Tommy loved the feel and the sight of her but before they were completely joined he also had to close his eyes. One more second of that sweet torture and seeing her so contented he knew he would not be able to hold back any longer.

* * *

After their minutes-long kissing before, their indecently decent foreplay with Barbara still dressed but sitting on Tommy's lap, it was in fact not a very long play now.

Having her sitting in his lap her breasts were right in front of his face and he enjoyed kissing them and eliciting little breathing sounds of pleasure from Barbara. Tommy even gave her gently bites into the soft round flesh. Her hardened nipples were proof of her excitement and he tenderly sucked at them while she rocked her loins against his. His half-sided immobility was no real problem since she helped him thrusting into her heated centre by lifting and lowering herself onto him. Their bodies moulded into each other almost perfectly. Meanwhile her dripping wetness covered his erection and every time when she let him slip out of her almost completely and before she let him enter her again he could feel the soft swollen folds. He was short before bursting into her. With all mental power he could muster he restrained himself. Her deliberate play of inner movements slowly went over into unintended muscle flexing while her grip on his shoulders became more firm.

Tommy had his flat hand on her waist, with his thumb caressing her belly and increasing its pressure. He did not recognise that he would leave red pressure marks there but the scratches she unconsciously had left on his right shoulder he also only felt afterwards.

* * *

Never had he expected it nor would he have told her but Barbara seemed to obviously know when to go slow and when she should start being more forceful to give them both the most possible pleasure. He even could witness how she touched herself where he could not reach with his arm fixed under the bandage. It raised not only his mood.

When she eventually opened her eyes she caught him watching her with joy and lust but only a light shimmer of red went across her face before she started to give him kisses so deep and lovingly desireful he thought he must be in heaven. Barbara did not stop her self-ministrations. In fact she even started to also include the root of his hard member. Delicately wet fingers caressed him so pleasurably effective that he had to interrupt their kiss to match his suddenly strong need of oxygen.

* * *

Then they bumped faster and harder and even deeper than before. Filigree work was in the past. Powerful passion now reigned. Not very much later when they reached their climax Barbara started to be in her own orgasmic heaven but Tommy did not mind. In fact he enjoyed what she unconsciously did to him so in the moment when she straightened her spine and let her head fall back, when her inner muscles constantly constricted around his shaft in the most pleasurable way, when the tip of him finally touched her innermost parts, still pulled further inside by her softly strong walls, he let go of all restraints and forcefully grabbed her hip with his one hand to pull her down on him while he pushed himself upwards at the same time, even deeper into her.

On their shared wave of bliss Barbara cried out his name. Hearing him groaning out his pleasure and feeling him spill his love into her she moaned it with every shuddering thrust he graced her with until both were spent and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

His deep final groan still echoed in her ears and her crying out his name still lingered in his, even though they laid still and silent for a few moments afterwards, sharing more of those slow kisses it all had begun with. Their hearts were beating fast for quite a while and their breathing was elaborate. They were exhausted but deeply satisfied.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** TBC in the original story **...**


End file.
